


Beauty

by LoveisYonduBlue



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Body Image, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Skinny Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisYonduBlue/pseuds/LoveisYonduBlue
Summary: You’ve always been skinny, tall and lanky. You don’t like your body and don’t feel pretty. But lucky for you, you’ve got a space Captain who thinks you’re the most gorgeous woman he’s ever seen. Fluff.Requested by an Anonymous reader on Tumblr when I briefly opened up requests around Valentines Day.





	Beauty

"Baby, ain't ya hot in that getup?"

You look over at your Captain and lover, Yondu Udonta, who's lounging on the sand next to you, a bottle of rum in his hand. His blue skin, etched all over with scars, is on full display, seemingly made bluer by the bright sunlight. He's just dressed in a pair of swim trunks, his usual Ravager leathers left back on the ship. The  _Eclector_  hangs hazily in the distant sky; Yondu gave the crew a few days off in this tropical locale and nearly everyone is either on the sand or in the water.

You fold your arms over your chest, clothed in a bulky jacket over a long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants. You lean back against the trunk of a palm tree, its shade a slight reprieve from the sun. "No," you lie. You are in fact, sweltering.

Yondu sighs and grinds his bottle into the sand to keep it upright, then smiles as he traces a finger along your brow. He holds up a wet finger. "Them clothes might be fine up in the cold ship, but ya can't fake that sweat, baby. Why don'tcha take that all off and come fer a swim with me?" He nods at the jewel-green ocean, where several Ravagers are swimming and splashing one another.

You shake your head vigorously, averting your eyes from his and staring at your toes buried in the sand. Sweat tricks down the back of your neck.

"C'mon, why not? Did ya forget yer swimsuit?”

“No, it’s not that.” You had actually worn a swimsuit, just in case you got the chance to slip away for a private dip.

“Then why?” Yondu persists.

"I don't want anyone to see me."

“No one?”

You shake your head.

“Not even me?”

You bite your lip and don’t answer.

Yondu scoots closer to you and lowers his voice. "Why?"

"Be-because I'm ugly."

 _"What?"_  His incredulous reply is a shout, and several crew members look in your direction, eyes wide.

You shrink further into your jacket under their stare.

“Mind yer own business!” Yondu snarls at them, and they retreat a little further down the beach. He turns back to you and lowers his voice. “Honey, baby." He scoots close to you and loops an arm around your shoulders. "What makes you say somethin' like that?"

Tears prick at your eyes as you draw up your knees and bury your face in them, hugging your legs. "I'm too tall, and my chest is too flat, and my arms and legs are too long and skinny. I don't know why you even want to be around me when I look like this."

Yondu just stares at you for several moments, then with a soft grunt, lets go of you and gets to his feet. A lump forms in your throat, thinking that he's realized you're right and he's going to leave.

Instead, he holds out a hand to you. "Come with me, darlin'."

You allow him to pull you to your feet. He leads you out of the shade of the grove of palm trees and up the beach. He guides you onto a thin, sandy trail through the tall beach grass that is nearly invisible to your eye – you never would have been able to spot it on your own. You recall that he said he’d been to this moon several times and had some favorite spots that he planned on showing you. You wonder if this is one of them that he’s leading you to.

You follow him for what seems like a half hour, trudging further and further up through the dunes towards the mountains, panting and drenched in sweat. Just when you’re about to say screw it and strip free of your clothes, Yondu stops at the crest of a large dune, and below in a little valley at the edge of the mountains you see that tropical flora and shady trees have grown into a sort of oasis. Yondu makes his way down the dune and pushes through some palm fronds, revealing a crystal-clear turquoise pool, fed by a small waterfall coming out of a rocky cliff face. The smell of tropical flowers and fruits waft up to you, making your mouth water.

Yondu walks down to the small sandy shore at the edge of the pool and beckons to you. "C'mere, [y/n]."

Obediently, you approach him, and he takes you by the shoulders. "Ya lookit me now," he says softly, and you gaze up into the ruby eyes you've come to adore.

"Are ya afraid of me?"

You shake your head vigorously. "No, of course not."

"Do ya think I'm ugly?"

"No!" you cry, placing your hands on his bare chest. "I love your blue skin and your beautiful eyes, and even your scars. They show me how strong and resilient you are."

He smiles at you gently. "Have I ever steered ya wrong, since I've known ya?"

You shake your head.

"C'mere."

You step closer to him, and he slowly zips down your jacket, tossing it on the ground.

You’ve made love with Yondu a few times, so he’s seen you naked, but it’s always been in the dark of his cabin, never in bright light like this. You draw your shoulders in instinctively and start to fold your arms, trying to hide yourself, but Yondu gently catches your wrists before you can do so, and hikes up your shirt, slipping it over your head to reveal a brightly-colored one-piece bathing suit. He bends down and carefully helps you step out of your pants too, leaving them with the other discarded clothes. 

"Now tell me, [y/n]," he says, taking your hands in his, "Have I ever lied to ya?"

"No," you whisper. Despite him being a Ravager, a liar and a thief, he has never misled or deceived you.

He looks you straight in the eye and says in a sincere and gentle voice, "Then believe me when I tell ya that I think yer the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

At his words, you burst into tears.

He draws you in close, cradling you against his chest. "Oh baby. I love that yer light enough fer me to pick up and carry around fer hours if I want to. I love that yer tall enough that I don't gotta bend down double to kiss ya. I love when ya wind yer arms around me, I love lookin' at and runnin' my hands down them fine long legs. And when I look in yer eyes," he whispers, tilting your head up so he can gaze into your face, "I swear I can see the whole galaxy sparklin' back at me." He leans towards you and presses a long, sweet kiss against your lips. "Yer a beauty, sweetheart, and ain't nothin' gonna convince me otherwise.”

You cling to him, and he hooks an arm under your legs to lift you easily into his embrace. He grins at you and kisses your forehead. "And don't be thinkin' that yer chest is flat. Ya might got small tits, but they're the perfect size on yer body and I love 'em." He sneaks a hand up to cup one of your breasts and you smack his hand away with a giggle. 

He croons, caressing your cheek with his thumb. “There’s that gorgeous smile.” He carries you to the edge of the pool and gives you another kiss. “Ya can swim, right?”

“Of course I can swim,” you say, a little indignant.

“Good!” Before you can protest, he’s heaved you up out of his arms, and you’re flying through the air. You just have time to close your eyes before your body plunges into the pool. There’s the rush of water and a cascade of bubbles as you come back up to the surface, wiping your hair out of your face.

“Yondu! You big jerk!” But the water feels absolutely heavenly, and you can’t help but laugh as you scold him.

He cackles from the shore, and you clear your eyes of water just in time to see him take a running start off the bank. You squeal and swim backwards as he cannonballs into the water, splashing you.

He comes back up to the surface laughing, and swims over to you. You dash water in his face, and he grins, using the flat of his hand to create a large spray of water towards you.

The chorus of your laughter rebounds off the surrounding rocks and cliffs as you splash one another. The innocence and pure childish silliness of the moment, combined with Yondu’s words of admiration, brings a joy back into your heart that you thought you’d never see again. After several minutes you hold up your arms in surrender, and Yondu stops splashing you.

The Captain grins at you and swims over, taking you in his arms. You wind your legs around his waist, and he just swims around lazily, floating with you resting against his chest. He doesn't take his eyes off you, and his hands never leave your body. 

You reach out and stroke his scruff with a thumb, and he leans into your palm, kissing the skin. His ruby eyes glow with a soft, loving light and you almost start to cry again. "Thank you," you whisper, leaning your forehead against his.

"Fer what?"

"For loving me."

He chuckles gently and kisses your lips. "Baby, yer so easy to love. I wish ya could see what I see. Yer beautiful in here," he taps a finger just above your breast, where your heart is, "And out here." He runs a hand along your leg. "And I don't know exactly what ya see in this old Centaurian, but I'm damn thankful ya found me. Sure can't imagine goin' through life without ya.”


End file.
